ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Actor who Cried Alpha-Wolf
The Actor who Cried Alpha-Wolf is the 5th episode of ''Justice League: Knights of Rao''. Characters Featured Characters * Knights of Rao ** Alpha Wolf / Milo Chaves (first appearance) (flashback and main story) (joins team) ** Blue Lantern / Collin Hill ** Emerald / Dionne Stewart ** Galaxor / Mitchell Davies (cameo) ** Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang ** Long Shadow (cameo) ** Sun Rose / Esperanza Del Rey (first appearance) (joins the Star Sapphire Corps) (flashback and main story) (joins team) ** Terra / Tara Markov ** Toymaster / Hiro Hamada * Justice League ** Batman / Bruce Wayne ** Black Canary / Dinah Lance ** Flash / Barry Allen ** Geo-Force / Brion Markov ** Wonder Woman / Diana of Themyscira (mentioned only) Supporting Characters * Steve Trevor (first appearance) * El Diablo / Chato Santana (first appearance) * Star Sapphire Corps ** Galia (first appearance) ** Gi'ata (first appearance) Villains * Vandal Savage (as a hologram) * Kobra (first appearance) * Bane (first appearance) * Wolf Totem Spirit (single appearance) (flashback and main story) * Alberto Murieta (single appearance) ** Armando Monteiro (single appearance) * Project Cadmus ** Unnamed Super Soldier (single appearance) Other Characters * Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El (hologram only) * Mera (first appearance) (picture only) Summary Terra and Toymaster look after Milo Chaves, a young Mexican actor who was turned into a werewolf-like creature by a mysterious cursed artifact, while they gather proofs that Project Cadmus agency is corrupt. Meanwhile, Batman and the Justice League team up with El Diablo and Steve Trevor to defeat the agents of the Kobra organization, who are planning to create the perfect army of super-soldier using Bane's formulas and Cadmus technology. Plot A stage-play show is being held in a small town of Mexico. The show is about a hero (played by narcissistic arrogant actor Armando Monteiro) battling against a villain (played by unhappy and poorly paid actor Milo Chaves) for his love interest (played by the more selfless and kind-hearted actress Esperanza Del Rey). However, when the actors are being presented, Milo is nowhere to be found; three of Monteiro's acquaintances had pulled a prank him and entrapped him in a cave nearby. The three eventually go to the cave and free Milo so that they can continue the show. But again, Milo is missing and the three are suddenly scared away by a pack of grey wolves which chase them all over the town. Scene shifts to the top of a building, where Milo, who had been turned into a werewolf-like creature, is shown howling for the Moon after saying: "No more.". In a small flashback set three hours ago, Milo was sitting in the cave sorrowfully remembering news about the death of his family by the hands of Vandal Savage at the same moment Ronnie Raymond was killed. Among all of his unhappy memories, including most of his fellow actors who bullied him for his role in the show, he thought about his only happy one: Esperanza, who was the only person on Mexico who ever loved him. Just then, Milo spotted a small Wolf-based totem in the end of the cave. Right after he touched it, Milo fell victim of a curse: he was now a half-human half-wolf metahuman. Using his newly discovered powers, he managed to escape the cave in his own. In present day, Batman and Flash are battling Bane and his terrorist crew in Central City. Right after defeating the villain, Batman and Flash discover that Bane had been brainwashed by his rival organisation Kobra, who had stolen both Bane's formulas and Project Cadmus technology and are holding their plans on Mexico. Meanwhile, Milo is working hard to hide his new look from the town's citizens until they all notice him and, unable to recognize him as the most hated actor and person in the country's theater and referring to him as a "Chupacabra", cheer on him as a celebrity, leading him to dispose of the totem responsible for his curse and reject its spirit's offer of returning him to his human form by taking the Totem back to the Moonlight Chamber. Terra and her team appear next to him and offer to train him as a hero, on which he accepts and adopts the name "Alpha-Wolf". He enjoys himself with his training, although he still misses Esperanza, who likewise tearfully misses him. Sensing her love for him, a Star Sapphire ring appears and attaches to Esperanza, who dubs herself "Sun Rose" and leaves the theater, vowing to never come back as she is followed by Amber and Dionne to Zamaron, where Esperanza encounters veteran Star Sapphires Gi'ata and Galia. The Justice League (Batman, Flash, Black Canary and Geo-Force) encounter Steve Trevor and redeemed gang leader Chato Santana a.k.a. El Diablo, who agree to help them deal with Kobra, who are planning to dominate Mexico with an army of Super Soldiers created with Bane's formulas. Alberto Murieta, the greedy director of the Stage-Play show, properly seeing Alpha-Wolf as a menacing celebrity rival, secretly uses one of Kobra's formulas he stole from one of the mercenaries and injects it on one of the actors chosen to be Milo's replacement. But his plan backfires when the injected actor goes berserk and starts wreaking havoc in the town, alerting both hero teams and Kobra. Kobra agents attempt to hasten their leader's plans and evacuate their base, but are intercepted and taken into a fight by the Justice League, Trevor and Diablo while Flash speeds up to find out what is happening. Back in the town, Terra and her teammates escort the citizens to safety while Milo fights the beast. After spending some time in Zamaron to learn how to master her ring, Esperanza senses Milo in danger and goes after him. Milo is happily reunited with Esperanza, who eventually joins his fight against the mutated actor and the two together defeat him while Terra and her teammates depower him. The Kobra agents are defeated by the Justice League, although one of the agents escapes. Murieta attempts to runaway from authorities who had learned of his involvement with the chaos. But he is stopped and caught by the Flash. Milo is cleared out of accusations on him as a villain as Murieta is taken to prison. Deciding that being superheroes is much better than being simple theater actors, Milo and Esperanza decide to join Terra's team as Terra is contacted by Superman, who once again voices his impressions with his prodigy's work and welcomes the two new members, who accept him as their Master. As the other Leaguers discuss about Kobra's real plans, which turn out to have been another scheme by Savage, Batman and Flash check on the destroyed theater and Batman silently admits his apparent awareness of the existence of Terra's teammates and wonders to himself: "Does Geo-Force know that?". Voice Cast * Kevin Conroy as Batman / Bruce Wayne * Ashley Johnson as Terra / Tara Markov * Yuri Lowenthal as Alpha-Wolf / Milo Chaves * Jessica DiCicco as Sun-Rose / Esperanza Del Rey * Jason Marsden as Geo-Force / Brion Markov * Wally Wingert as The Flash / Barry Allen * Vanessa Marshall as Black Canary, Galia * Roger Craig Smith as Steve Trevor * Eric Bauza as Toymaster / Hiro Okamura * Tara Strong as Gi'ata, Star Sapphire Rings * Colleen Villard as Blue Lantern / Collin Hill, Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang * Kimberly Brooks as The Emerald / Dionne Stewart * Chris Cox as El Diablo / Chato Santana * George Newbern as Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Robin Atkin Downes as Kobra Leader * Jason Spisak as Armando Monteiro * Fred Tatasciore as Bane * Dwight Schultz as Alberto Murieta * Phil Morris as Vandal Savage * Dee Bradley Baker as Kobra Agents, Mutated Actor References Category:Episodes Category:Justice League: Knights of Rao